Mother and Daughter
by Erza and Irene FanFiction
Summary: A story about Erza and her mother Irene. Practically just smut and not much story.
1. Chapter 1

**I am new to writting and english is also not my first language! So there will most likly be some grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you can still enjoy my story! I will try to update regularly and I appreciate all kind of feedback!**

* * *

When Irene tried to kill herself after her battle with Erza she was stopped by Erza and after the war ended Erza convinced her to join Fairy Tail. It took a while, but eventually all members of Fairy Tail accepted her. Little did they know which kind of person she really was….

Irene always was quite the pervert. She was constantly thinking about sex and new stuff she wants to try. But somehow she never got to have much sex. When she got married 800 years ago her husband didn't even have the time to talk to her. She couldn't even think about fucking him. The only time they got intimate was when Erza was "created".Of course she couldn't have much sex as a dragon, and when she final was transformed to a human again by Zeraf everyone in Alvaraz was afraid of her and the only thing she could do was masturbate all day long with her powers. Although it was very pleasurable, she was desperate for sex with a real human being.

When Irene joined Fairy Tail she tried to get to know everyone, so she couldn't spend much time with Erza and make up for the past. In addition Erza always was on some quest. So the rarely even saw each other. But at some point the eventually found time for each other…

"So you finally found the time to visit your lonely mother again Erza?" , Irene said jokingly as Erza came back to the Fairy Tail dorm late at night. The dorm was pretty much empty. Everyone was already in their beds sleeping tightly. Irene was sitting on a small couch with a table in front of it.

"Yes I am sorry mom! I should have told you! Haha." , Erza replied with a smile on her face.

"Well Erza come and sit down I was hoping we could talk a little and catch up about the past, I mean a mother should know a little about her daughter's life don't you think so?", asked Irene while she was waiting for Erza to sit down next to her. On the table in front of her there where to glasses of wine.

"Yes it's probably a good idea to talk a little bit. After all we didn't have much time alone after all that trouble with Zeraf", Erza quickly re-equiped out of her usually armor to a pretty revealing pyjama she wore for the night. Erza usually slept in this pyjama, so she felt comfy in it and didn't really care about all the skin she was showing. It was basically a simple pyjama- top that was barely able to cover her breasts and the pyjama- pants looked more like hot pants. You could clearly see the shape of her ass when looking at them.

Irene on the other hand… Irene was looking at her daughter with big eyes, she didn't think that Erza out of all the girls of Fairy Tail would wear such revealing clothes.

"No Irene! Don't! She is your daughter!", she yelled at herself.

"So what happed after… you know I left you…", Irene still felt sorry for all the horrible things she had done.

A few hours later…..

Both of them were still sitting on the couch and talking about the past, but after all the wine they drank they were quite happy even when talking about sad things. After a while Irene's questions got more and more intimate…

"So Erza tell me are you still a virgin?" Irene asked with a curious look on her face.

Erza's face flushed deeply red in under a second.

"M- Mom! W- Why do you ask such embarrassing things?!" Erza replied while looking down in shame.

"Well mommy needs to know about her daughters sex life don't you think?" Irene quickly laid an arm around Erza's shoulder and pulled her to her body. Erza's face was pressed against Irene's gigantic boobs and Erza felt even more embarrassed.

"O- Ok mom I will answer! But please stop this! I can breathe between your breasts!" Irene smiled as she let Erza go. "Breasts" such an innocent word… Irene was sure she would teach her some better words later on, but for now this wasn't the time for that.

"Y- Yes I am a virgin! Are you satisfied with that answer mom?" Erza answer blushing even deeper, if that's even possible.

"Well, yes I am satisfied, but that doesn't mean I know enough of your sex life yet! For example tell me: Are you shaved down there?" Irene asked while looking in Erza's flushed face. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"W- Why do you need to know such things?!" Erza was trying to talk her way out of this, but eventually realized it was a useless effort anyways. "Y- Yes I am shaved! A- And you?!"

"I am glad you asked, I always shave myself. So both of us don't want to look filthy when we have sex huh? You prepare pretty good for your first time. Back in the days, when I had my first time I wasn't shaved and I still regret it. Then my last question is, how much do you know about sex already? You have any interesting fetishes you want to share with mommy~?" Irene asked again looking directly into Erza's eyes and licking her lips seductively.

"I- I don't know much and I don't have any special fetishes at all!" Erza answer while look away, she felt to embarrassed to look into her mother's eyes.

"Oh really? I think your lying little girl!" Irene said with a smirk.

"W- What? I- I am not lying mom!" Now Erza turned her face to her mother's and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause this little guy is telling me a different story!" Irene pulled a pretty big, pink dildo out of her purse she always had with her.

Erza froze as she saw her favourite dildo in her mother's hands. But she stilled tried to keep the act up.

"W- What is this? I- It looks weird!" Irene smiled, so Erza wants to keep the act together.

"Alright I can deal with that!" she said to herself.

"Well I was in your room young lady and I found a few of these "weird" looking things, together with some very interesting books… But I guess it is also my duty as your mother to teach you about sex if you really know nothing about it!" Irene whispered her last sentence directly in her daughter ear, as she started to fondle her boobs.

"Ah!" Erza moaned in surprise. "M- Mom what are you doing?!"

"I am doing what every good mother would do, I am teaching my innocent little daughter about sex!" After that sentence Irene quickly pulled her daughter in a long sensual kiss.

Erza was struggling to break free, but could do nothing as her mother began to assault her mouth with her tongue. Erza could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter every second now.

Irene quickly put one of her hands down Erza's pyjama- top and started to massage her soft boobs. She could feel how Erza's nipples slowly stiffened from her touch. Erza began to moan into her mouth. Irene felt so naughty thinking about the forbidden fruit she was about to eat, she could feel herself getting more and more aroused.

Finally Erza could break free of Irene's assault. "M- Mom! S- Stop it we shouldn't do this! "

"You tell me to stop, but…. ", Irene quickly slips one hand in her daughter's pants and inserted a finger into her pussy "your pussy tells me to continue young lady! 3"

As Irene pushed a finger inside her Erza couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her lips.

"M- Mom please…!" Erza begged desparetly.

"Oh come on! Cut out this shit, I looked through all the books you got in your room! Full of incest, gangbang, rape, futanari and so on! All of them! I know you are turned on by the thought of me sexually assaulting and abusing you! Just admit it and let me fuck your brains out! ",Irene made sure Erza heard every word she said,… by finger fucking her pussy at full speed!

"A- AH! M- Mom I am going to cum! ", Erza couldn't think straight anymore, the only thing she thought about right now was her Mom's fingers fucking her needy hole. Suddenly all the pleasure she felt before…. stopped.

"H- Hey why did you stop?!", screamed Erza while looking at Irene with desperate eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to stop…" Irene grinned at Erza, her fingers still inside Erza's pussy.

"W- Well yes… b- but…! " Erza tried to deny it, she didn't want to say it out aloud, but her mother's fingers just felt so good…

"But what? Tell me exactly what you want! ~"Irene really knew how to seduce someone. She could feel Erza's pussy desperately clamping down on her fingers struggling to get some sort of stimulation.

Finally Erza gave in "P- Please fuck me! M- Make me cum!" Erza tried to hump against her mom's hand to create some pleasure for herself.

But Irene wasn't satisfied yet. "Is this all you naughty little slut got to say? Tell me exactly what you want your mommy to do!~" Irene enjoyed humiliating Erza.

"M- Mommy, p- please fuck your u- useless daughter's pussy until she can't live without you anymore!", Erza really wanted it now. She wanted not only to cum, but to be completely and utterly destroyed by her mother.

"Well said my little slut! 3" Irene quickly took Erza's pink dildo again, placed it above her crotch and used her magic to lock it in place. Then she stood up from the couch "And now lay down and spread your legs like all sluts do!"

Erza quickly lay down and expected to be fucked in the missionary position, but Irene had other plans for her. "No, no, no! Sweet, innocent girls get to be fucked missionary! You will be fucked like a breeding whore in the mating press!" Irene grabbed Erza's legs and pulled Erza's feet to her head. Then Irene got above Erza's body and quickly pushed 5 of her 9 inch dildo into her daughter's needy pussy.

Ezra moaned lewdly when her mother pushed into her pussy. She was completely dominated by her own mother, degraded to a breeding bitch and was called names. And she loved every second of it! She knew, as soon as she would cum, she would belong to her mother forever and serve her as her personal sextoy.

"How does it feel whore? ~" Irene was now hammering all of her 9 inches into her daughter at full speed. She made sure to use all her body weight to hammer against her daughters cervix.

"I- I feel it so deep inside me! Y- You are even hitting my cervix! Fuck! I think I am going to cum soon!" Erza could barely even talk while being pounded into submission by her mom.

"Then cum for your mother you whore of a daughter! And be sure to thank me properly! ", Irene started to fuck her daughter's hole even faster now. She really wanted her to be unable to walk after this was over!

Erza could feel a wave of pleasure rocking through her very core. She screamed from the top of her lunges as she came all around her very own dildo. In her heat she scream "Thank you for breeding your daughter's useless pussy mom!"

After Erza came down from her orgasm Irene replied. "Seems you are really into submission huh? You know this is a dildo so I can't breed you! Even though I wanted to…."

Erza's face flushed in deep red again.

"But anyways, trust me I will make sure you will get what you need~. From now on I will give you some education on sex! ", Irene smiled at her daughters exhausted body on the couch and was looking forward to doing all kinds of naughty stuff with her…

* * *

 **Thanks to Natsu is Awesome and** **samhz987** **for the reviews. I will try to write the regular story normal and just my personal notes in bold. Now that you mentioned it I think it's kinda weird too, and for samhz987 I am sure Irene's sadistic side is going to be revealed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Natsu is Awesom, samhz987 and LyHy for their reviews! Here is the next chapter I hope you all will like it!**

 **English is not my first language so I appologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes!**

 **On the end of the chapter is a strawpoll link to vote for the content of the next chapter!**

* * *

After Irene fucked Erza like that she felt rather exhausted. So she decided that she would delay her next sex- ed lesson with her daughter to the next day. She quickly kissed the even more exhausted Erza and then went to her room.

Somehow Erza managed to pull herself together after she noticed that her mother was gone and quickly went to her room as well, afraid that someone might have heard her screams of pleasure and find her.

 **The next day…**

Irene got up as early as possible. She went straight to Erza's bedroom, quickly entering afraid she might wake Erza.

Irene used a spell that would silence all the noise from inside the room and stop them from going outside. Although she wanted Erza to experience sex with multiple partners aswell, she decided she would need to train Erza properly first.

Irene quickly gathered some items from all over the room. After she made sure she had stored everything in her purse she woke Erza up.

"Rise and shine my little slut of a daughter!", Irene kissed Erza and waited for her to wake up.

As Erza heard her mother's voice and felt her lips touching hers she quickly jumped up.

When Erza remembered the events from last night she quickly flushed red again. Unable to look at her mom she asked :"M- Mom! What are you doing in my room?!"

"What I am doing here? I am waiting for my little slut to wake up and continue my sex lessons for you! " Irene replied with a bright smile on her face.

"W- What? No! We need to stop this! We can't do this! W- We are blood related!", Erza was still trying to argue, but Irene wasn't the type of woman that gave up that easily.

"Are you sure you don't want this? When I was pounding your pussy yesterday you seemed to enjoy it though 3 You even wanted to be bred by your own mother! How naughty. ~ Besides I am only an innocent mother teaching her unexperienced daughter about sex don't you think? ~" Erza flushed even deeper when her mother mentioned the breeding part.

"I- I didn't mean to…"

Irene interrupted her: "Now let's move on where we left of. You will again need to answer me a question. Tell me! Did you play with your ass already? Oh and don't try to lie, I can tell when you lie to me!"

"I- I never played with my ass! T- That's filthy! " Erza didn't even know why she immediately replied without thinking and of course Erza had played with her ass before, but she would never admit it. She just loved how dirty and degrading it felt.

Irene clearly knew it was a lie as Erza was a bad liar anyway. But for now she would play along…

"Hmm then we will start with the basics!" Irene started to take off her clothes. She didn't wear much to begin with, but now she was stark naked in the middle of Erza's room. Although Erza hated herself for it, she could feel herself getting arroused from the sight of her mother's gorgeous body.

"Now get down on your knees little slut!" Irene turned so Erza was facing her back.

"W- Why?" Erza asked, but Irene didn't bother to reply and simply pushed Erza down with sheer force.

Erza's face was now facing Irene's bare ass. Irene spread her ass cheeks apart and said:

"This is how an asshole looks like and for now I will let you play with mine. Although we will move on to yours soon enough! Now lick it! Get your first taste of asshole!"

Erza couldn't believe what she just heard. Did her mother real just ask her to lick her asshole?! But she couldn't think about it much, because Irene just grabbed her ponytail and shoved her face to her asshole. Erza was unable to breathe through her mouth which was pressed against her mother's pussy, so she was forced to sniff Irene's asshole if she wanted to breathe and when she inhaled her asshole's strong scent for the first time she could feel her pussy flooding with juices.

"Oh what was that? Did you just sniff my asshole?! Now I see what a naughty whore you really are!" Irene quickly took this opportunity to push her plan a step forward. Of course Irene pushed Erza's nose to her hole on purpose, but she didn't expect Erza to struggle so little.

"I told you to lick it, not sniff it you slut! I will have to punish you for this naughty behaviour young lady!" Irene quickly pulled Erza's face away from her holes.

She quickly crossed the room and set down on Erza's bed.

"Come her and bend over my lap little slut! I will have to spank you as a punishment!"

"W- What?! B- But I didn't want to sniff your asshole! Y- You forced me!" Erza tried to argue, but she was still in her pyjama and Irene could clearly see her juices wetting the fabric.

"Lying is useless! But atleast your pussy is honest! Now come here and just take your punishment like the slut you are! " Erza flushed deep red again as Irene mentioned the clearly visible stain on her pyjama pants.

Erza finally got that there was no way to talk herself out of this. So she simply obeyed and bend over on her mother's naked lap.

Suddenly Irene pulled Erza's pyjama top up and her pants down. Erza cried out in surprise.

"You know it's unfair if I am the only one being naked here don't you think?~"

Before Erza could answer Irene swung her hand and landed a sharp blow on Erza's right ass cheek.

"AH!" Erza cried out in pain, but Irene didn't stop, instead it only encouraged her to hit harder and faster!

 **Half an hour (and probably around 200 spanks on each of Erza's stinging, red ass cheeks) later…**

"Hmm I guess this is enough punishment… for now ~", Erza could barely even hear her mom. She was a panting mess. Her ass cheeks hurt so bad, she knew she wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week. And what bothered her even more was the fact that she was so close to an orgasm just from the spanking. But she somehow managed to hold herself back from cumming (even though she moaned and screamed all the way through the punishment).

Irene put Erza down from her lap and laid her down on her bed. Irene quickly positioned herself above Erza's head.

"Now let's continue where we left of shall we?~" When Erza realized that her mother still had the power to continue she tried to argue,but…  
"Get to work now whore! Ooooor do you want to be punished again? ~"Erza knew she couldn't take more than this and quickly started licking and sucking on her mother's asshole.

"Hmm…. Ah! Yes! That's the spirit! You must really love my ass little slut! You seem to really enjoy this!" Irene started playing with her boobs while Erza was tongue fucking her asshole. She had to admit Erza was pretty good at this. She just knew Erza was made for sex!

Erza couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy was overflowing with juices and she reached down to start finger fucking herself while tonguing her mom's asshole.

But Irene slapped her hand away. "No! This lesson is not about your cunt young slut! It's about your ass! So play with your other hole!"

Erza simply obeyed and quickly pushed two of her fingers up to the knuckles in her asshole. She moaned into Irene's hole.

"Ah! You are a natural my little whore! I am cumming!" Screamed Irene as she started cumming and was rocking her hips back and forth on her daughter's face.

When Irene finally came down from her orgasm she quickly took Erza's hand and pulled her fingers out of her ass.

"Two fingers aren't enough for your needy hole! Let me help you!" Irene turned Erza's body around so that her legs were hanging over the beds edge and her upper body was on the bed. She quickly spread Erza's ass cheeks again and started to tongue fuck her.

"AH!" Erza moaned in surprise. She was desperately rocking her ass against her mother's face. Suddenly Irene pulled out and took her purse to search something.

A disappointed and horny Erza asked "Why did you stop?!"

"This lesson is not about tonguing, it's about fucking! This was just the foreplay!" Irene finally found what she was looking for. She took Erza's dildo she already used yesterday out. Irene started to seductively suck the head of the dildo, which really turned Erza on. As Erza saw how skilled Irene was at sucking dick, she knew every single male in the world would give everything to be sucked even once by those perfect lips. Irene even started to deepthroat the dildo.

Irene knew she was skilled at sucking cock. She got a lot of practice when she was involved in politics, besides that it really turned her on so she regularly did it while masturbating. She also knew she was going to teach those skills to her little slut sooner or later.

When Irene was done she placed to dildo above her crotch again and fixated it with her magic. Irene placed one of her hands on each of Erza's ass cheeks and spread them apart. Erza's tight and pink little asshole was revealed. When looking at Erza's tight hole Irene felt like if, she had a real cock instead of this fake one, it would most likely be crushed by this unimaginable tight hole.

When Irene started to poke and apply pressure to Erza's hole with the head of the dildo, Erza snapped out of it. She finally realized what position she was in. She begged her mom to stop.

"M- Mom stop! Please stop! This dildo is made to fuck my pussy! Not my ass! It's to big! It won't fit!"

But Irene didn't listen. She simply pushed inside Erza's hole with all her force. She was finally able to pierce thorough her daughter's tight entrance and immediately drove the dildo balls deep in her daughter's ass.

"It won't fit? Seems like a perfect fit to me!~" Erza could barely hear her mother's words through all the pain caused by her completely stretched out asshole.

"What did you say before? It was made for fucking your pussy? So you try to tell me, your mother what a cock is made for?! I think you deserve another punishment you whore!" Irene quickly spanked her daughter's ass cheeks as she started pounding her hole. She will make sure Erza was unable to sit after this!

"AH!" Erza simply moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain. Her whole lower body felt like it was on fire. But she simply couldn't deny the pleasure from her mother's abuse. She felt like her body was owned by her mom and she wanted more. She wanted to completely surrender and become her mom's toy. Suddenly a mind blowing orgasm hit her and her whole body tensed up and began shaking wildly.

"Just look at you! Don't you have any shame you whore! You are cumming from being fucked in the ass and spanked by your own mother! You really are a worthless whore!"

Erza could barely hear her mother's words, but she knew they were degrading, she knew they insulted her, she knew she was humiliated by her own mother and she simply couldn't deny all the pleasure from it.

 **After another half an hour (that felt like an eternity for the ass fucked Erza) Irene's pounding finally stopped…**

When Irene pulled out the dildo from Erza's hole with a lewd sucking noise Erza finally came back to her senses again. She felt that her mother grabbed her ponytail again. Erza opened her eyes and saw Irene sitting on the bed in front of her face.

With a seductive smile she said "Oh so you are finally back from the land of pure bliss my little whore huh~? Now look at what you have done to your poor dildo! I want you to be a nice slut and clean it from your ass juices!" The dildo was glistering in Erza's lewd juices. Erza didn't respond a weakly started sucking and licking the dildo without any resistance.

While Erza was cleaning up her mess, Irene was again searching through her purse.

When Erza finished sucking the dildo clean, her mother again started to lick and tongue her twitching asshole. Erza moaned weakly in respond. When her mom's tongue left her ass, she suddenly felt a warm liquid enter her hole.

Full of life again she asked afraid of the answer "W- What is this?!"

"What that is? This is your punishment for dirtying your dildo! While you were drifting off to the land of pleasure and orgasms I collected all your pussy juices that your needy hole produced! And as a punishment the will fill up your hole until evening!" Irene now pushed the butt plug she took out of her purse earlier into Erza's hole and sealed her juices away.

"W- Wait what?!" Erza wanted to interfere, but she was to slow, her mother quickly cast a sealing spell and now the plug was sealed inside her ass, as long as her mother didn't break the seal.

"Well I hope you have fun on all the quests you planned today! Goodbye now! I am looking forward to seeing you again this evening!~" With that Irene disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Erza was left with stinging red ass cheeks and a hole filled with pussy juices held back by a butt plug…

* * *

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Vote for the next chapter!** **https:(Erase)/(Erase)/ (Erase)strawpoll (Erase) .(Erase)com (Erase)/cge1w19r**

 **The site sadly doesn't allow a direct link so please use the link above and erase all the brackets!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apprechiate all kinds of feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! It took me a while to update, cause I was/still am pretty stressed right now. But I will still try to update as fast as possible!**

 **Last chapter I used a strawpoll to vote for the next chapter, but it was rather difficult to vote, cause the hyperlink wouldnt work. So aslong as you guys don't know any way to use an easy accessable hyperlink, I will stop the votes for now.**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter/s please write it in a review! I would love to add some of your ideas!**

* * *

After Erza finally processed the situation she was in, she started to think about a way to get the plug out of her hole. But there was only one person able to remove it besides Irene… and she really didn't want to share the embarrassing situation she was in, so she quickly gave up on this option.

Her next idea was to simply cover it up as much as possible and stay in the guild for today. But when Erza looked into her wardrobe she quickly realized that Irene took most of her clothes and replaced them with new ones.

Erza found a note saying,

"Dear Erza,

I think your clothes aren't fitting anymore for your new position as a bottom whore~

So I replaced them ~

Have fun trying on all of your new outfits! ~ "

Each of the outfits looked pretty revealing and embarrassing to wear, so Erza simply took a top and a skirt and put them on. Her mom didn't leave her any bras or panties…

Erza's top was a very wide one, that was barely able to keep her breasts in, her stomach up to her bellybutton was completely uncovered and the most embarrassing part about the outfit were the little hearts drawn around the area of her nipples.

Wearing a revealing top was one thing, but the skirt she wore was something else… It was so short, it barely covert her ass. If she bend over just a little bit her pussy and the butt plug would be fully on display.

After a lot of encouragement from herself, Erza finally left her bedroom. When she walked into the guild hall, everything was as hectic as always. But while she quickly crossed the room and went to Mira at the bar she could feel the gaze of literally all males inside the hall on her body.

When she finally arrived at the bar, Mira immediately made a small comment on her clothing.

"Oh my, what a cute new look you have! ~"

"Cut it out! Don't tease me!"

"Oh come on! It really suits you! I always thought of you as a cheap whore! ~" Mira grinned as she let her gaze wander all over Erza's body.

Erza held back the urge to punch her in the face.

"Anyway, do you really want to wear these clothes to your quest? I mean not that I don't want you to, but I think it would damage Fairy Tail's reputation. "

"I won't go on any quests today I will have you know!"

"That's not true! Your mom signed you in for a quest! ~"Mira handed Erza a sheet of paper with the quest details. It was about a one- day job as a waitress in some dirty tavern at the outskirts of the city. "And the guild laws say, if you accept a quest you have to fulfil it no matter what! ~"

Erza knew the guild laws. She knew she would have to do the job. So she simply went out of the guild and started walking to the tavern.

 **About two hour later…**

The tavern didn't have many guests, so Erza didn't need to do much. When she talked to the owner (and her boss for today) he told her that there were no uniform for the employees. So Erza had to serve all the guests in her slutty outfit. All went well for the two hours she worked already.

Erza was serving a table full of masculine men when she felt a hand brush her butt. She cried out in surprise and her face flushed red.

"What is it young lady? Got a problem?" One of the men asked.

"N- No its nothing." Erza quickly replied. That was surely an accident…. right?

But while she took the orders from the group of men she could feel a hand on her ass once again. This time more force full. One of the men played with her butt cheeks and groped through fully.

"C- Could you please stop that sir?" Erza asked politely, not wanting to argue with a customer.

"Hmm… No I don't want to! Your ass feels nice girl! Oh and please cut out that bullshit! You aren't even wearing any panties! " Now the man used his second hand to lift her skirt and show her naked pussy to his friends.

"S-Stop!" Erza cried out in surprise as the man revealed her pussy. She tried to cover herself, but a few men from another table appeared behind her all of a sudden. The crowded around her and restrained her arms above her head. Some of them started to grope and fondle her boobs. They even pulled down her top and play and sucked on her nipples.

"Let's have some fun girl shall we?" The forced her to lay down on a table and spread her legs apart, so that everyone could clearly see her pussy.

"Hey you got a butt plug in your ass while at work? God you must be a total slut! You might even enjoy getting raped!" The men tried to pull out the butt plug, but due to Irene's spell Erza's hole desperately clamped down on the plug.

"What a greedy little slut! She is holding that thing in tight! I don't think we can pull it out! Well it's fine! We will just all use her pussy then!" One of the men, apparently the leader of the group positioned his cock at the entrance of Erza's pussy. Erza desperately struggled against her restrains, but was unable to break free.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Suddenly the owner of the tavern appeared. Erza never felt so relieved in her whole live. He was gonna help her!

"I told you, you can't fuck her! Irene only allowed us to jerk off!" Wait what? He didn't want to help her? And what was that about her mom? Even though she felt confused, she still was relieved as the group's leader pulled back his cock from her pussy.

"I guess you are right, we should do what Irene told us to! She is really scary when she is angry…" The men lift Erza up and immediately pressed her down onto her knees again. They ripped the few clothes she had left on her body to shreds. Then all of the men started to jerk off, while Erza was sitting in the middle of all of them.

"W- What are you doing? Please stop this!" Erza begged. But one of the men simply slapped her across the face to shut her up.

"You are not allowed to speak slut! As long as you work her, you are considered as property, not as a human!" In the meantime a few men took some of Erza's hair, wrapped it around their cocks and used it to jerk themselves of.

Erza heard moaning from all around her. Suddenly a man shouted:

"I am about to cum! Are you all ready as well?" The men around him nodded in agreement. All of them started to furiously jerk their cocks and one after the other the erupted, covering Erza in their semen.

Erza cried out in surprise as the first sticky, hot ropes of cum hit her body. The men covert every last area of her body. Most of their cum got onto her breasts, on her face and a lot went into her hair aswell. But these weren't the only placed she felt the sticky liquid at. She also felt cum in her armpits, on her tights, in her ass crack and even on her feet. She knew, if all these men would have fucked her pussy instead as it was their original plan, she would be pregnant for sure from all that cum.

Some men took her arms again and bend her over a nearby table. Then her boss approached.

"A nice little butt plug you got their slut. But I think your butt is a little empty… Irene gave me the ability to remove it, we can't fuck her, but let's at least refill her guys, shall we?"

Erza slightly shivered in fear of what the men might do to her asshole. Her boss simply pulled out the butt plug. It left Erza's ass with a lewd *plopp* sound and her stored pussy juices started to leak out.

Erza was looking over her shoulder the whole time to see what's going on, but now a man put a big jar right in front of her face. Erza looked at it and saw, that it was filled to the brim with sperm. It was so much that she was scared she might pass out from the stench.

"All of this cum is going in your ass now! Enjoy it slut!" Erza's eyes widened in shock. She desperately struggled to break free, but she was too weak. Meanwhile the man that showed Erza the jar went behind her and some other men groped her ass cheeks to spread and gap her hole apart as much as possible. Slowly the content of the jar was poured inside Erza. She could feel the cum filling up her ass.

After all the sticky cum was finally in Erza's hole, her ass was plugged up again. She was lifted up by a few men and carried to the front door of the tavern. Her boss gave her a last slap on her ass and then the men threw her out on the street.

"I hope you enjoy your walk home slut! Hahaha!" Then the door was shut again and the only one left was the naked and sperm cover Erza.

"Wait… My clothes!" She didn't like her clothes, but they were better than walking home naked. But Erza knew, she wouldn't get any clothes from the men. So she simply decided to walk home and try her very best to not be seen. Cause if she was seen, her reputation as Titania would probably be replaced with the reputation of a town whore… And so she started to sneak her way home, stark naked, covert in cum and her ass filled with semen…

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review with some ideas for the next chapter/s!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I am glad I was able to finish it this fast.**

 **Anyway, I hope you can give me a lot of feedback on this chapter, because I am not sure in what direction I will go with this story!**

* * *

Erza somehow managed to sneak through town without being seen. It was late at night and the sun has already set. She was right in front of the Fairy Tail dorm. But she waited around half an hour more, to make sure everyone was asleep before she entered.

The cum on her skin had already dried and she could still feel all of the hot sticky semen inside her asshole. She decided to quickly take a shower to clean herself up. She knew if she waited for tomorrow, it would be extremely difficult to shower without anyone noticing her butt plug.

When she entered the shower room she simply turned on the water and jumped right in. She didn't need to undress, cause she was naked anyways.

Erza was washing every single sperm covert part of her body. After a while she started to get really horny when she thought about all the naughty men that used her as jerk off material. She started massaging her breasts and slightly moaned.

While Erza was showering Irene silently entered the room as well. She used her magic to undress herself and then stood there, watching her daughters beautiful body in the shower. Masturbating after she basically got raped in a dirty tavern by some strangers… Erza was even more of a whore than Irene had thought. Irene decided to stop staring now and join the fun.

Erza was still massaging her breast as suddenly someone started to kiss her neck passionately and inserted a few fingers in her gushing wet pussy. Erza couldn't hold back a moan as the skill full fingers started working inside her.

"W- Who are you?" Erza managed to ask between moans of pleasure.

"You have 3 guesses~" Answered Irene's cheerful voice.

As Irene's body pressed into Erza's, Erza felt something hard pressing against her ass. Was her mother going to use her dildo again?

"W- Why are you here mom? W- What are you going to do again?" Erza asked as Irene's fingers took her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Well, I came here by accident and then found my poor little daughter masturbating all by herself in the shower, so I decided I would do what every mom would and help you ~" Replied Irene between her kisses on Erza's neck.

Even though Erza had to admit that Irene was pretty skilled with her fingers, she knew that it wouldn't stop here. Although she wouldn't admit it, she really enjoys it when her mom fucks her and calls her names, it makes her feel so dirty. Erza simply loved to surrender to her mom at this point and that scared her.

"S- Say mom, why feels the dildo so much larger this time?" Erza asked a little worried, because she never took anything larger than that dildo her mom used the last few times.

Irene smirked and then said in a demanding tone: "Erza! Close your eyes, turn around and get down on your knees!~"

Erza simply replied, without thinking about it. When she realized that she obey that easily, she wanted to punch herself, but she was simply powerless against her mother.

"You can open your eyes now~" As Erza did what she was told to, her eyes nearly jumped out of her head. She saw the probably most erotic sight in her whole life. Irene was standing tall and mighty above her, stroking a giant, at least 13 inch, rock hard monster cock!

"We won't use that small little fake cock tonight!~ Tonight you will get your first taste of real cock from your beloved mommy~" Irene was looking down on her daughter, more like she would look at a toy, than she would on a human.

"M- Mom I am not sure if I am able to take such a thing…" Erza said, seriously concerned about the size of the cock her mother grew.

"Oh, I know you can, but if not, I will make you don't worry~" Erza was even more worried now…

"Anyways, we shouldn't start fucking like rabbits, without a little foreplay, don't you think?~ "

Irene didn't even wait for an answer, she simply turned around so that her ass was facing Erza.

She pushed her ass cheeks on Erza's face and inserted her dick between her boobs.

"Ok listen good little slut! What I am going to teach you now is something very important for a woman with cow tits like yours! This is called a titjob! This is a special variant, but I thought you still need some more training in ass licking, so we will do it like this! You will use your hands to push your tits together now and while I fuck them you will play with my asshole. I don't really care what you do. You can lick it, but if you want to you can as well just sniff it, you seemed to really enjoy that last time you little slut!~ " Irene didn't wait for a reply and simply started fucking Erza's breasts. Erza quickly pushed them together as her mom told her. She simply wanted to surrender now. It was too much of a turn on for her to be insulted by her mother. She pressed her nose right against her mother's asshole and inhaled deeply. Even thought they were in the shower, Erza could still smell the same strong scent from her mom's hole that she smelled the first time. She simply loved how degrading this felt, Erza pushed her nose as far inside her mother's asshole as possible while Irene was mercilessly pounding down on her breasts.

"Mhmm!" Irene moaned "What a naught little whore you are! Getting off from sniffing your mom's asshole!~"

Irene was slowly getting closer to her orgasm, but she stopped.

"W- Why did you stop?!" Erza asked obviously disappointed as her nose was pulled out of her mom's asshole and Irene turned around to face her again.

"So you love my asshole that much? What a whore of I daughter I have… But I was near orgasm and I don't want to waste my precious cum! I want to fill your pussy up real good tonight!" She slapped Erza across the face with her cock. "Besides, I might also give you some lessons in throat-fucking if you get too full of yourself you little whore!"

"And now get in position! Mating press like last time! But this time I will breed you for sure!~" Erza simply obeyed, scared of being throat-fucked by such a huge cock…

When Erza had layed down on her back and put her feet above her head, Irene positioned herself above Erza to make sure she would get all of her 13 inches into her daughter's tight little cunt.

Irene didn't even bother to go slow on her and simply pounded all of her 13 inches into Erza at once.

"Ah" Irene moaned lewdly from the pleasure she felt from her cock. At the same time Erza gasped for air, because of the sudden invasion of her womb. The 9 inch dildo Irene used the last time was hitting Erza's womb already, so now Irene was basically pounding the insides of Erza's womb!

As Irene was mercilessly pounding her daughter's hole, Erza couldn't even think straight anymore from all the pleasure! Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth loosely and she was looking at Irene with a fucked-silly expression.

As Irene's balls were slapping against Erza's asshole, she felt the butt plug that was still inside of daughter. She quickly pulled it out and held the cum covert plug right in front of Erza's face and commanded:

"Lick!"

Erza simply began lapping up all the cum and swallowing it all. Meanwhile, the remaining cum was freely flowing out of Erza's asshole while Irene was ravaging her pussy.

Irene's pounding went on for about 15 minutes, Erza had already came dozens of times by now. Suddenly Irene finally plugged all of her cock into Erza and screamed:

"I am cumming! Now take it and get pregnant you whore!"

"Yes mom! Please breed me! I want to be your whore forever!" Screamed Erza as she wrapped her legs around Irene to pull her cock even closer into her pussy. Erza could feel cum flooding her womb.

"H- Hello? What are you two doing here?" A shy voice came from behind them.

Both of them froze. They turned their heads to see a sleepy and embarrassed Wendy behind them. Erza's face simply flushed red like a tomato, but Irene was quick to adapt to the situation.

"We are having fun here. Tell me Wendy have you ever heard of sex?"

The color of Wendy's face was close to the color of Erza's as soon as Irene said the word "sex".

"T- T- That's this thing a man and a woman do when they love each other right? T- That's where the babies come from…" Irene could barely hold back the urge to burst out in laughter from Wendy's embarrassment. Besides she thought that the embarrassed Wendy looked even cuter than the normal Wendy.

"Yes that's right Wendy, but sex is not something only a man and a woman can do! Everyone can do it! Even more than two people!~ And as a mother I need to teach my daughter how sex works you know?" Irene tried to explain to Wendy.

Wendy only nodded while looking at the floor with embarrassment.

"Hmm… Say, do you want to learn a little bit about sex too? It's never too early for a girl to start you know? ~" Irene was getting horny now, from the thought of turning the pure, innocent little Wendy into a slut.

"I- I don't know…" Wendy hesitated.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. In fact it feels rather good! Erza will tell you right Erza? ~" Only a quick node came from Erza.

But it was enough to convince her. Wendy trusted Erza and if she said it was fine, then she would believe her.

"Ok then I will join you!" A happy Wendy answered to Irene.

"Great! But there are a few things I need to tell you first:

First we use a certain vocabulary for sex. For example, Erza's breasts are not breast. They are either boobs or tits. The thing between my legs is called a cock and the white liquid coming from it is cum. The thing you and Erza have between your legs is called a pussy and sometimes a cunt.  
Understood? ~"

Wendy nodded.

"Ok and the second thing is that I won't take your virginity with my cock. It would be too much for your first time. Instead I will grow you a cock as well and we will both fuck Erza together ok?"

Wendy nodded again.

"Ok then please undress! ~"

Wendy quickly undressed. After she was finished Irene simply put a hand onto her pussy and cast a spell. Wendy's clit started to grow in size and quickly became a cock, while her pussy was slowly replaced by a set of heavy cum filled balls.

Irene lightly jerked her off to heat Wendy up a little. But that wasn't necessary at all. All the testosterone from her new male parts was already enough to urge her to fuck the next female in her way.

"Oh and I forgot something important! As a dragon slayer you will have a side effect. It's not dangerous, it might actually be a lot more fun! ~ You will tend to be dominant. You will try to breed your partner and mark her as your bitch! ~ Sounds funny right! ~"

Before Irene even finished her sentence Wendy was already positioning her cock at the entrance of Erza's pussy.

"Wendy…" Erza said a little confused by her sudden change in personality.

But Wendy simply slammed her whole length into her new bitch and started to pound her sensless.

"Shut up useless whore! The only thing you are here for is to be my breeding cow!"

Wendy's cock was not as big as Irene's, but it was a lot thicker and her balls were at least double the size of Irene's. And Irene was sure that all of that sperm was going into her daughter. ~

"Yes I am sorry Mistress Wendy! Please give me your magnificent cock and get my pregnant!" Erza already entered into her bottom bitch mode again.

"Well I think it's time for your throatfuck lessons now! ~" Irene cheerfully said as she approached Erza's face.

"Wait… What do you mean with thro-…" But Erza couldn't finish her sentence as Irene simply rammed all of her 13 inches down her daughter's tight throat.

"I will cum soon bitch! Be ready to take me cum!" Wendy screamed in pleasure. Irene quickly leaned towards Wendy and started to make out with her. She loved how dirty it felt to rape her own daughter together with one of her friends.

Meanwhile Erza simply did what her body told her to. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Wendy to make sure she would cum inside and while her mom's cock was tightly resting inside her throat she made sure to use her tongue as much as possible and greedily sniffed away at her heavy balls laying right on her nose.

Finally Wendy erupted into Erza and filled her up with cum once more. She moaned into Irene's mouth and Irene started cumming down Erza's throat as well. Erza greedily swallowed all the cum she could get.

After Wendy came down from her orgasm she wanted to start pounding her slut again, but Irene had another plan.

"Hey Wendy how about we share the hole this time? ~" Erza started to get really worried as she heard that.

"No! Her cunt is mine! I won't share!" The dominant Wendy said.

"Of course! I meant her asshole of course silly!" Wendy thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah why not. Might be fun" She pulled out of Erza's cum filled pussy and Irene started to lift Erza up.

"Wait! Don't! I can't take two at once!" A rather hysterical Erza screamed as Irene and Wendy positioned themselves right at her asshole.

"Well I am afraid you have no saying in this matter sweety. ~" Irene said to her daughter.

Before Erza could argue more, Irene and Wendy simultaneously slammed into her.

Her tight little hole felt like it was ripped apart. But even though she felt great pain from the two monster cocks fucking her ass, she felt even greater pleasure form being abuse and raped like this.

Erza started cumming after only a few seconds of pounding of Irene and Wendy.

"Yes! Please make me submit like the whore I am! Please fuck my ass harder!" Erza screamed as tears of joy filled her eyes.

Wendy and Irene immediately fulfilled her request and started pounding away inside her hole like their life was depending on it…

After an hour of mercilessly pounding Erza's once tight asshole, Irene and Wendy finally started to erupt into Erza and fill her ass with cum once more this day.

They finally let Erza rest. As she was laying on the floor, her once tight asshole was now gaping wide open and a stream of cum was flowing out of it.

"So Wendy are you ready for round 2? ~" Irene was excited to continue. But Wendy had already collapsed onto the floor and drifted into a heavy slumber. She was still a child after all… Irene thought.

Now that Wendy was a sleep her cock started to vanish and her tight little pussy appeared again.

"Well I will bring Wendy into her bedroom. We wouldn't want her to be found naked in the showers in the morning, would we? But anyways, I guess I will just do it like last time. I will leave you here and you can go walk to your room alone. Just make sure that you leave no trail of cum behind you with all that cum inside of you! ~" And with that Irene vanished and Erza was, once again, left alone filled to the brim with embarrassment and cum…

After a while she finally managed to get up and went to her room, where she slept until late in the morning. The only thing she could think of was what was going to become of her relationship between Irene and her now that Wendy joined in to…

* * *

 **That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please feel free to leave some suggestions on the next chapter in the reviews! Just tell me anything you want to see (concrete thing or just fetished and kinks, it doesn't matter) and I will see what I can do. ^^**

 **Tell me what you want to hope now that Wendy is involved...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I am back again! I guess I didn't update this story for a long time now huh? Well I don't really know what to say, so here is a new chapter. It's a little shorter than the other ones, but I hope you all can still enjoy it. I decided to do another chapter of Irene and Erza only. I got a suggestion for a scene with Mira and I think I will try to include her as well, but for now I stayed with Irene and Erza. Maybe I will try to include her in the next chapter or the chapter after the next one.**

* * *

The next day began just like the last day for Erza. She was woken up by her mother's soft lips.

"Good morning little whore~" Irene purred "We will have a lot of fun today as well!"

"M- Mom you have to stop this! We can't continue like that!" Erza told her mother, but she was pretty much just saying it now without really wanting it. She just felt even better when she was trying to resist before her mother made her submit.

"Do you really mean that? To me it sounds more like you beg me to continue~" Irene replied with a lustful stare.

Irene was already naked. She had undressed before waking Erza and just like yesterday there was a mighty 13 inch cock between her legs.

While Erza was staring at her mother's cock she was impressed that she could fit such a thing inside her.

Irene noticed Erza staring at her cock. "You like what you see?~ I think I will feed my whore of a daughter some breakfast now what do you say?" Irene crawled towards Erza on the bed. Erza didn't move until now and Irene easily placed her cock and balls right above her face. Irene slapped Erza with her cock a few times and then rested both her cock and her extremely heavy, cum-filled balls on Erza's face.

"Eh?" Erza was caught by surprise and couldn't help but take a sniff on the balls that were resting on her nose now. Her pussy started to get wet from the erotic sight she saw. Her sexy mother towering over her face with a huge cock, ready to fuck her silly again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do what you were born for whore! Worship my cock! If you do a good job you might even get a reward!~" Irene demanded. Erza wanted to refuse, but her mother was stronger than her anyway so she would most likely just end up being face- fucked, so she decided to obey and work at her own pace.

Erza began to suck on one of Irene's balls and stroke her cock with both of her hands.

"Mhmm that's a good whore! Simply obeying suits you way better than all of this resisting. You are a true slut after all!" Irene moaned. "But this is not enough! I want to feel your throat around my cock! NOW!" Irene commanded.

Erza quickly obeyed. She took Irene's balls out of her mouth and impaled her head onto Irene's cock. Eventhough she did her very best, she couldn't swallow Irene's whole length.

Irene could hear her daughter gag and cough on her cock. These sounds were music to her ears, she loved how desperately Erza tried to stuff her cock down her throat, but she was not satisfied. As long as Erza didn't manage to get her cock down by herself Irene would gladly assist her.

With that thought in mind Irene pushed forward and buried her cock fully down Erza's throat. "That's better!~ If you can't do it yourself I will do it for you!" And with that Irene began to pound away at Erza's face.

Erza couldn't breathe and tears started to flow down her cheeks as her mother mercilessly fucked her throat.

"Hmm? Tears of joy and pleasure? Do you love my cock that much?~" Irene laughed while she was getting closer and closer. With one final thrust she buried herself balls deep in Erza's throat and started to cum.

Erza couldn't do anything but swallow if she didn't want to drown.

Irene pulled out, stroke her cock some more and covered Erza's face with cum as well with her last two spurts.

"Good job whore! But…" Irene grinned. "… You didn't manage to get it all in your throat! So I guess it's punishment time!~ Bend over my lap again Erza!"

After Erza collected herself she slowly did what her mom told her to and bend over her lap. She knew, if she disobeyed she would have to face an even harsher punishment.

When Erza was bend over her mother's lap she expected spanking again, but she moaned in surprise when she felt her mother caress both of her holes.

"Hmm you are pretty lose already… Well let me fix that!" Irene quickly cast a spell to tighten Erza's holes once more. "Now to your punishment… Instead of pain you will experience pleasure this time! Pleasure you could never have imagined before!" With that Irene created some toys in her hand stuffed Erza's holes with them. Erza now had a chain of anal beads in her ass and a giant dildo inside her pussy. But the key piece was a small ring around her clit.

"M- Mom?" Erza was confused, she knew her mother could do some weird things with her magic, but she didn't see how she would experience the unbelievable pleasure her mother told her about earlier.

"What is it?~" Irene asked as the ring around Erza's clit began to vibrate with a very high frequency.

Erza couldn't hold back. She instantly came. Her eyes were in the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out lewdly. Both of her holes tightened and clenched down on the toys inside them and all of her juices were leaking out.

The ring stopped. Erza was panting heavily. She could hardly move a finger after such an intense orgasm.

"Ohhh~ Did me little slut enjoy her first orgasm today? Don't worry! There are a million more to come today!~" Irene smiled at her. She quickly laid down the exhausted Erza on the bed again and restrained her arms and legs.

"This ring is going to vibrate all 30 seconds from now on! I hope you like to cum a lot!~" Explained Irene while she restrained Erza.

Erza was seriously concerned now. She couldn't move after only a single orgasm from that thing. If this continued her brain would be molten in now time!

"I hope you didn't plan on going anywhere today, because you will lay here for the entire day with nothing but orgasms!~" Irene purred as she got up from the bed and dressed herself again. She quickly created some tape with her magic to secure the dildo in Erza. It was not needed for her orgasms, but she wanted Erza to associate cock with pleasure and that's why she made sure the cock would stay inside her.

Then Irene casually walked to the door.

When Erza realized what she would have to endure she started to panic. "Please mom! I beg you! Don't do this to me!" Erza was crying now.

Irene turned around right in front of the door and sadistically smiled at Erza. "Oh don't worry my little whore! I will hand Wendy the key and tell her to look after you. Maybe if you manage to satisfy her with you dirty mouth she will be so kind and free you…"

With that Irene walked out of the door and locked it behind her.

Erza could only cry as another orgasm rolled over her.

 **…..**

Erza drifted in and out from consciousness. The only things she remembered are that Wendy came in a few times, whipped out her cock and started to face- fuck her. When she came she would always pull out and cover Erza's body in semen. Then Erza would be knocked out by another orgasm again…

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always I am greatful for any suggestions and tips you might have!**


End file.
